Burning FLMEs
by Little Dragon-kun
Summary: FLME was one of the best teams to ever come out of Beacon, but they weren't always legends. This is the story of their shocking rise and tragic downfall and redemption. Rated for language, but that's it for now
1. First Fires

_**A/N: Hey guys, Little Dragon-kun here with a new RWBY fanfic, featuring my OC team, FLME. Team RWBY and JNPR will not be mentioned in this, only my team. This is the story of their surprising rise and shocking downfall. I do not own RWBY; that is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**_

***First Fires***

Syaoron was aware of many things, from his sword on his belt to the wind rustling his chocolate brown hair as he was launched into the Emerald Forest. But he was unaware of his fate.

He was unaware of the legend he would become.

He was brushing the tops of the highest trees, and he knew how little time he had left. _'I'm going to have to use my own strategy to land.'_

Syaoron drew his sword, and he murmured a small incantation. "Fuka Shorai." A gust of wind surrounded the brunette, and he landed on the forest floor safely. He brushed off his green cloak. "That wasn't too hard."

He drew his sword, his amber eyes searching for any hostiles. He was trained from a young age in swordsmanship, thanks to his older brother, so he had skill.

He just lacked experience fighting monsters.

Syaoron scanned the bushes, but he realized something right away. _'If I try to find them by sight, I'm going to get ambushed. I need to find them by aura.' _He closed his eyes and cast out his senses.

In the bushes, something moved quickly. Without opening his eyes, he swung his sword in that direction, and he could feel the blade impact and cut through something. _'Definitely a Grimm, but what kind, I wonder?'_

He blinked his amber eyes open, and he smirked at the sight before him. A lone Boarbatusk was whining in pain as it was missing both of its front legs. Syaoron walked up to it. "Damn, I was hoping it would be quick and painless. Clearly, I was mistaken."

He pointed his sword at the Grimm's throat and pushed the blade in, sinking easily through the flesh. A gurgled cry escaped the Boarbatusk before it died. Syaoron withdrew his sword, wiping the blood off of it. "I ended your torture, so thank me later."

He sheathed his sword and continued on his way, looking out for any more Grimm. When he didn't see any, he turned his attention to finding another person, for the first one he made eye contact with would be his partner for the next four years. _'I hope it'll be someone I can get along with, and not an annoying fucktard.' _He was rather easily pissed off, one could say.

Syaoron found himself in an empty clearing, with bushes around him. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

His call was answered by a squawk from a bird, and he could hear the wings of the creature beat rapidly, almost like it was running away from something.

He saw a flicker of movement out of his eye, a small shadow darting in the bushes. He pushed them open. "Hey, is someone there?"

An agitated growl answered him, and the brunette found himself staring at the dripping jaws of a Beowolf. "No it isn't." The Grimm growled and slashed its claws, with Syaoron blocking with his sword in time to deflect the blow. He was still sent back about five feet, but he didn't fall over.

Syaoron placed his fingers on the blade and murmured another one of his incantations. "Raitei Shorai." A large bolt of lightning struck the Beowolf, and a pained howl was heard as the Grimm was fried alive. The stench of burnt fur flooded Syaoron's nostrils, and he nearly gagged in disgust. "Ugh, that is revolting!" Well, there was some downside to having an elemental Semblance.

A second Beowolf lunged out of the bushes, and before Syaoron could fight it, a screaming burst of energy evaporated the Grimm. Syaoron shielded his eyes from the light, and when it faded, a teenage girl was in front of him.

She was striking to look at, with dark green eyes and medium length blonde hair. Upon closer inspection, Syaoron could see a scar going through the girl's right eye. She tossed him a sly grin. Syaoron chuckled in response. "I could have beaten his ass too."

The blonde girl sheathed her sword and held out her hand. "Faye Fluorite." The amber eyed teen took it in his own. "Syaoron Li. I guess we're partners now."

Faye nodded. "Yep, I'm looking forward to it."

Syaoron quickly glanced around the area, trying to find any more possible threats. He found one, and it was massive. "There's something headed our way. It's very large, and very quick."

Faye drew her sword, and fire began to flicker along the blade. "Any other details I should know? It's not a fucking Nevermore, is it?" Syaoron noticed a slight hesitation from her, almost like she was afraid of that particular Grimm.

Syaoron cast out his senses again, and he shook his head. "No. it's something a bit worse."

"…like?"

"A Royal Taijitu. It's basically a King Taijitu, except twice as long and fast. This will not be easy."

Faye let out a small groan. "Great. This is my dream morning." At least she had a sense of sarcasm.

The massive two headed snake appeared, and Faye gulped at the sight of it. "You have _got _to be kidding me! That thing is way too large!" Syaoron grinned and got in a stance, ready to prove his strength. "Challenge accepted."

'_My Wind and Water techniques won't work against it, as it is too large. I'm going to have to use Fire or Lightning,' _he mused, sizing up the Grimm. The snake's white head flicked its tongue out before striking, forcing the two to separate. The serpent hissed in annoyance as it missed its target and hit mud instead. The Grimm spat out some of the dirt, its red eyes glimmering with anger. Syaoron flipped over the snake's head and sliced multiple times, trying to break the tough scales covering it.

When all of his strikes failed to penetrate the Royal Taijitu's armor, Syaoron decided to use his Semblance, this time a Fire summon. "Kashiin Shorai!"

A wave of fire engulfed the Grimm, causing it to hiss in pain, and the white head fell on the ground, dead.

Syaoron turned his attention to the remaining black head, only to see a blonde blur utterly destroy it with one blast of her specialty. "Chiryuu Jinenbu!" A bright flash of energy blinded Syaoron momentarily, and when it faded he saw the Royal Taijitu's body was gone, only black petals remaining. The amber eyed teen was impressed with his partner's capabilities, until he checked her aura levels.

Faye clutched her side, blood dripping from a wound. "Dammit. I was too careless. I should have a few aura shots, so don't worry." Syaoron shook his head. "It seems like your Semblance uses up a lot of aura as well. It isn't fully developed, is it?"

Faye shook her head. "Not yet. There are still a few attacks I can't use, since my aura is too low for it to handle them. The one you saw, Chiryuu Jinenbu, is the second one I can use. The other is Hama Ryuuoojin, and that was taught to me from an old friend."

Syaoron nodded. "I'm an Elemental, and I can use Water, Wind, Fire, and Lightning summons. It doesn't eat up too much aura, but that's probably thanks to my brother." Faye raised an eyebrow. "You have a brother here?"

Syaoron sighed. "Sadly, yes. He's on team WING, and he's a lazy fuck sometimes. A very good fighter though. Second best in the family history."

The pleasant conversation was cut short by an angry growl, and both teens had their weapons out, searching for the source. Syaoron looked over his shoulder. "You have any ideas on this one? If I didn't know better, I'd say it was a Lupine." Lupines were the strongest type of Beowolves. Think of it as a Beowolf Alpha Alpha.

Faye threw him an incredulous look. "Are you sure? I thought that Lupines weren't even around anymore."

They had their answer, as the creature leaped out of the bushes in an ambush. Syaoron groaned and knew they were in for the long haul. "Shit. It is a Lupine."

The Lupine was massive, twice the size of any Beowolf Alpha. The red eyes shone under the white bone mask, and the creature let out a roar before charging again.

Syaoron rolled out of the way before striking the beast with his sword. He landed, picked up Faye, and got her out of reach of the Lupine's claws. "Normal attacks don't damage it. We need to hit it with our best."

Faye nodded, and a blue light surrounded her. "I got it. Cover me while I bring it up!" Syaoron nodded and tried to get the Grimm's attention. The Lupine snarled, more interested in livelier prey.

The creature lunged, and Syaoron threw it back several feet with his own powers. "Fuka Shorai!" As the wind whipped around the beast, it grew more agitated, and it jumped in the air, landing practically in the brunette's face. He jumped backwards, surprised at the speed of the creature. "Shit!"

He flinched as a claw nicked his elbow, causing a rather large rip in his arm. Blood seeped from the wound, and the Lupine's attacks grew more savage. This thing was intent on eating him.

'_I'm not becoming wolf-food,' _Syaoron thought dryly as he ducked another swipe from the massive Grimm. He caught a subtle nod from Faye, and he led the Lupine straight towards her. Faye slashed once, a burst of aura filling the air. "Hama Ryuuoojin!"

The Lupine fell on the ground, but it was still alive, making the two groan in frustration. "Does this ever end!?"

Syaoron placed his fingers on his own sword and delivered the final killing blow. "Raitei Shorai!" A blast of lightning struck the weakened Lupine, and it finally died, no longer whimpering and twitching.

Syaoron rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword. "That was annoying. I could use a good cup of coffee after this." Faye laughed lightly. "I hear you on that."

She then cringed as a short spasm of pain shot up her side. The blonde let out a slow, hacking cough, and several drops of blood splattered the ground. "Fuckerrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Faye grabbed a pack of aura shots, and she injected them into her veins, in dire need of an aura boost. Syaoron held her in his arms as she nearly fell in the process. "Are you alright?"

Faye nodded weakly, a bit embarrassed about having to be caught. "Somewhat." Syaoron helped her to her feet, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

'_She's so beautiful,' _Syaoron thought, those piercing green eyes capturing him. He blinked, a hint of red tinting his cheeks as he awkwardly released the blonde. "S-sorry."

Faye shook her head, also red in the face. "No, it's alright." Her blue blouse was stained red in some parts, causing her to groan in frustration. "It'll take a week to get this shit out of it."

Syaoron let out an amused chuckle that was cut short by another growl. "Oh for fuck's…how many Grimm are we going to run into today!?"

Faye sighed and began to glow blue. "I don't know, but I'm started to really get pissed." A lone Ursa Minor roared and stepped out, and was met by several swords chopping it into pieces. Syaoron sheathed his sword and walked away from the body. "I have had enough of this shit."

Faye quickly caught up, and they both walked the rest of the way through the Emerald Forest with ease, no longer running into Grimm every five seconds. Syaoron may have enjoyed a good fight, but this was just tiring on a whole new level.

'_I hope the rest of the people on my team aren't annoying and are bearable like Faye here,' _he thought dryly. As he made his way through the forest, he had no idea that both of the people he would meet would change the way he was for a long time…

_**A/N: There we go, chapter 1 of the rewrite is done, and I like it a lot better than the previous version. By the way, all the chapters will be named after songs, so bonus points if you can spot the artist! I'll see you again!**_

_**Ja**_


	2. Fire for Light

_**A/N: I am back with yet another chapter of 'Burning FLMEs', and another song is the name for the chapter. Remember, bonus cookie points for whoever gets the artist right. Now, time to introduce the two remaining members of FLME. I do not own RWBY; that is the property of Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum.**_

***Fire for Light***

Marisa landed awkwardly, pain lancing up her right leg. "Dammit." She pulled out her Sniper Rifle/Axe and scanned the area, her green eyes flickering left and right. _'Nothing. We're clear. Thank God for that.' _With that bum leg of hers, it wasn't going to be easy fighting. It didn't help that she had a rather low aura too.

She placed a hand over the wound and began channeling her aura into that area, sighing as relief came quickly. It no longer hurt like hell every time she tried to place weight on it, but it would still have limited mobility.

Placing her rifle across her back, Marisa walked through the forest, desperate for signs of life that weren't Grimm. She needed to find _her_, and quickly. Who knew what she would do if Marisa couldn't find her, for that girl was rather unstable to say the least. And unpredictable.

Marisa was so busy looking for that certain someone that she nearly ran headlong into an Ursa Major. The beast was equally as startled, and it jumped back in surprise. Marisa reacted and drew her rifle, planting four shots into its chest. Several pain roars came from the Ursa Major before a final shot in the head put the beast out of its misery. Marisa shook her head. "Jesus, you gave me a fucking heart attack there." _'Good thing I have good reaction time, unlike her.'_

She jogged ahead, not wanting to stay in the same spot for too long. That was an old habit beaten into her by her parents since she started her training to become a huntress.

'_Mom,' _she thought sadly, tears stinging her eyes as she remembered watching her mother get torn to shreds by a Lupine about 10 years ago. Ever since, her father had become a bit more brutal and less caring, teaching Marisa the hard way how to become a huntress.

She lightly touched the scars laced across her back, the old wounds bringing back some rather painful memories. When she was 14, she had been caught with another girl in bed, and her father was furious. She tried to tell him how she was, but he wouldn't listen and continued to beat her every time she so much as hugged another female.

'_He would never get mad at _her _though. He always said it was due to the trauma she suffered watching her family die,' _Marisa thought sadly. She noticed a screaming blast of energy about a mile ahead, and her heart quickened. _'She's there! I have to reach her, quickly!' _She ran towards the aura flare, and she came across another girl with brown/pink hair and purple eyes. The other girl noticed her and caught her gaze. "Lilly Evans. And you?"

Marisa swore mentally before answering. "Marisa Anderson." _'Fuck, I didn't reach her quick enough.'_

Lilly drew a large weapon, and Marisa's eyes widened. The girl had a bloody _rocket launcher_ for fuck's sake, and it turns out it was collapsible into a battle axe. _'Note to self: do not piss this girl Lilly off.'_

"So, any idea on where this stupid temple is?" Lilly asked in boredom, hefting her launcher to her shoulder. How she was able to lift that damn thing was a miracle.

Marisa shrugged. "Sorry, but I have no idea. I was heading towards that aura burst up ahead." Lilly glanced left. "You saw it too?"

Marisa was a tad confused as to how the hell anyone could miss it. "It's not exactly inconspicuous, is it? Besides, I know who that was."

"Are you suggesting we head over there?" Lilly asked. Marisa nodded silently, and Lilly sighed. "Whatever. I hope they have a semi-decent sense of direction." Marisa chuckled, and they ran in that direction, hoping the person was still there. Sure enough, they did come across several remains, all of them belonging to Grimm. Marisa's eyebrows rose as she observed the corpses. "A Royal Taijitu, a Lupine, two Beowolves, and an Ursa Minor. Whoever it was, they were certainly busy."

An angry screech sounded up ahead, and they both ran toward the sound. What they saw made them freeze.

An amber eyed brunette boy and a blonde girl were fighting a massive Death Stalker outside of the temple, and they seemed to be good, especially the brunette.

He landed on the ground after dodging a pair of claws. "Cover me while I hit this thing!" Flames danced along his fingertips as he yelled out an incantation. "Kashiin Shorai!" The Death Stalker was scorched by the intense fires, and the blonde got a nod from the brunette. "Now!"

The blonde swung her sword, and a burst of energy evaporated the Grimm. The girl winced as she flexed her shoulder. "Fuckerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The brunette tossed her an aura shot to help her heal. "Here you go."

Marisa ran forward and hugged the blonde, who let out a small squeak of surprise. "Wai~!"

The brunette boy raised an eyebrow. "You know each other?"

Marisa looked him up and down. _'Fuck, this guy's huge! Easily over 6 feet tall.' _At his side was an equally long sword, causing Marisa to groan inwardly at her perverted imagination. _'Goddammit. I just met this guy! And I don't even know his-'_

"Syaoron Li." He extended his hand. Marisa nearly face palmed as she finished her mental statement. _'Name.'_

Everyone did their introductions, and Marisa noticed the very subtle way Lilly almost glowered at the blonde. _'What's up with her?'_

Before she could ask, however, Faye had already grabbed a relic from the temple. "They're chess pieces!"

Syaoron let out a small sigh before sheathing his sword and retrieving one, along with Lilly and Marisa. Once they were all outside, they looked at each other.

"So, any idea on what we do now?" Syaoron asked, leaning casually against a tree. He drew a small knife from his green cloak and began twirling it gracefully in his fingers.

Marisa shook her head in apology. "After this part, no. I was already in the sky by that time. I swear, I really am pissed at Ozpin for that." Syaoron let out an amused chuckle. "You ain't the only one, love." He pointed to a steaming Lilly, who was busy blowing up a dead Beowolf and screaming. "FUCK YOU OZPIN!"

Marisa watched nervously as explosion dotted around them. "Should we be worried for her sanity?" Lilly came back over, beads of sweat along her forehead. "Guys, I'm completely sane, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I have to blow up this dead body." _**(A/N: See if you spot the reference…)**_

Syaoron watched as the remains continued to be blown up. "That's not exactly convincing us…" Faye laughed as she leaned against Marisa's shoulder. "It does look very fun though…" Syaoron face palmed, and Marisa didn't blame him. _'I have a feeling I'm gonna get along with this guy very well.'_

Lilly finally gave up destroying the Beowolf's remains (which were nonexistent by this time) and headed back over, reloading her rocket launcher. "Okay, I'm done." Syaoron rolled his amber eyes in slight exasperation. "For fuck's…"

He never got to finish his sentence as a large shadow flew overhead, causing him to look up. He swore at the sight. "Well, we're fucked now." A Grimm, slightly smaller than a Nevermore, was circling above them. Marisa drew her rifle and looked through the scope. "It's a Terrordactyl. I agree with Syaoron: we are fucked."

Terrordactyls were very rare species of Grimm that were thought to have been dead for thousands of years. But recently, it seems the prehistoric species returned with a vengeance. And this one was fully grown, hungry, and probably very pissed off.

Lilly hefted her launcher onto her shoulder, but the Grimm would see the rocket coming. "Dammit. Out of range anyway."

'_Not for me,' _Marisa thought as she squeezed the trigger, letting out a quartet of shots. Three of them hit the Terrordactyl in the body; the other went over its head.

Syaoron twirled his sword over his head. "Faye and I'll distract it. Marisa, we're gonna guide it towards you and Lilly for the finishing hit. Got me?"

Both girls nodded, and Syaoron used another incantation to launch himself at the Grimm. "Fuka Shorai." The tornado appeared, and Syaoron leapt up, high enough for him and Faye to reach the damn thing.

Syaoron found himself staring at the Grimm's red eyes, and for a brief moment amber met red, and they did not get along well. "Well, hello beastie."

The Terrordactyl screeched and fired what looked to be needles the length of a human arm at the brunette. Syaoron tried to parry the needles away, but one punctured his shoulder. He started to fall, casting one last spell. "Raitei Shorai!" The bolt of lightning did some damage, but it didn't really matter, for he was losing blood and falling towards the very soft, soft ground.

He brushed against the tops of the trees, and he used his Wind summon to prevent himself from making a crater in the ground. "Fuka Shorai."

He landed, and the moment his feet hit the ground did he nearly fall on his knee. Marisa made to help him up, but he stubbornly stood up and pulled the needle from his arm with his own hands.

Marisa was beyond shocked. _'Holy shit! Does he not feel pain?' _Her question was answered as the brunette looked briefly at the wound and scoffed. "Only a flesh wound. It'll take more than that to make me care." He flexed his arm and threw himself back up into the fight in the skies. Marisa shook her head and looked through the scope of her rifle. _'Gotta cover him. Wait a minute: where's Faye?'_

The blonde girl was on the Grimm's back, trying to break the tough skin. The Terrordactyl screeched and dove towards the ground before suddenly stopping. Faye was thrown from the Grimm's back and hit several thick branches before hitting the ground with a thump. She struggled to her feet, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "It's tougher than it looks."

Syaoron landed beside her, panting. "Hit it with every last thing we got." Lilly fired a pair of rockets, small explosions wracking the Grimm's body. Several sniper bullets hit it in the chest, along with a lightning strike.

Faye, who was waiting, swung her sword skyward. "Chiryuu Jinenbu!" With that last hit, the Terrordactyl was finally dead.

The four sat on the ground, all of them tending to the wounds received in the fight. Marisa was still surprised as to why Syaoron refused to let his arm be treated. "Shouldn't you get that looked at?"

Syaoron looked at his shoulder, flexing it. "I barely notice the pain. I've been hit with worse in my life." Marisa rolled her eyes. _'So fucking stubborn… I swear, he really is the guy version of me.'_

They ran out of the forest, where a slightly amused Professor Ozpin was waiting. "Not bad at all. Though Lilly's actions did make me laugh. I have never seen a student utterly destroy a Beowolf's carcass like that while cursing me." Faye snickered, and Lilly gave her a glare. "Shut up."

Marisa stole a glance at Syaoron, and the serious teen was struggling to not laugh either. _'At least he has a sense of humor.'_

Ozpin pointed towards Beacon. "Please, rest in the Great Hall for a moment. Your team will be announced today."

Syaoron sighed and fell in behind Marisa. "I hope the people I'm with are bearable to be around. But one thing's for sure: I'm taking a Goddamn nap after this."

Together, they all went into the Great Hall and awaited for Ozpin's announcement. It finally came after about twenty minutes, and the man decided to leave the four guessing as he announced all of the other teams first.

Ozpin stood on his podium, smirking. "Faye Fluorite, Syaoron Li, Marisa Anderson, and Lilly Evans. You will be known as Team FLME, led by….Faye Fluorite." The blonde girl's eyes widened in surprise. "Me? What the hell are you drinking?"

Syaoron gave her a nudge. "Go on, leader. You earned it." Lilly sucked her teeth, but Marisa looked at the still amused Ozpin. "Oh, and by the way, five minutes until lights out. Have fun finding your dorms~!"

Lilly let out another scream of frustration and grabbed Syaoron's knife from his cloak, throwing (or attempting to, at least) it at the retreating Ozpin. The knife stuck to the wall right in front of them, causing Faye's and Marisa's jaws to drop. But Syaoron put into words the best. "That was the worst throw ever…of all time." Lilly shrugged and pulled the knife out. "Not my fault. Someone put a wall in my way." _**(A/N: See if you notice where this is from…)**_

Syaoron face-palmed and stole his knife back, muttering under his breath. Marisa put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to not laugh, while Faye let out a sigh. "Should we go? We do only have about three minutes now."

They all swore, and ran throughout the academy in a vain attempt to find their dorm. Luckily, it was down the hall from the Great Hall, so they had some time to spare. Only about a minute, but still. It could be worse.

Marisa entered the room first, and she was relieved at the size. "Not too bad." Faye joined her, and she let everyone know that she could not whistle at all. "Hyuu~! There's a small kitchen too~!"

Lilly glared at the happy blonde. "What the fuck was that 'Hyuu' shit about?" Faye laughed lightly. "I can't whistle~." Lilly groaned and rubbed her temples, before Syaoron let out a hacking cough. "Um, claim whatever bed you want, because we are out of time."

Syaoron took one glance at the top, and in a heartbeat he was on it. "Dibs." Marisa took too long thinking, and she lost the bottom bunk to Faye. She shared a glance with Lilly. "You take the bottom."

They were all in bed, and it was a good thing for them, as Ozpin came walking down the hall. "I hope you don't mind getting an early start, because training is first thing tomorrow." Lilly let out a groan, and they all heard Ozpin laughing as he walked away.

Marisa sank in her bed, her exhaustion finally kicking in. _'So, we're FLME. We'll see if we live up to our expectations tomorrow.'_

_**A/N: Okay, I did hide two RvB references (not really hidden, but…), and I think this story is much funnier than I thought it would be. Still, at least this little bit is covered so far, and feedback is always appreciated.**_

_**Ja'ne!**_


End file.
